cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Raxxum Gelvan
"''Vode ''before ''chakaare I always say . . ." -''Raxxum Summary Raxxum Gelvan--born Raxxum Tos, later adopted by Reverk Gelvan--was a Svess Imperial Senator during the final years of the Clone Wars. She was born 18 Galactic Standard Years before the Battle of Geonosis. Biography Childhood Raxxum Tos was born on Shili 18 Galactic Standard Years before the outbreak of the Clone Wars. In her early years, Raxxum was capable of manipulating objects with the Force. As her parents feared for the day that the Jedi would come to take their first child, they moved into a small village outside of Corvala, capital of Shili. As the years past the Jedi had not come; there was no record of her in the Kyber Crystal. Shortly before the Clone Wars had begun, there may not have been the droids, but mercenaries from across the galaxy were still there to cause terror throughout the galaxy. Several of these terrorists, had gone to Shili, where they raided the homes of hundreds of Togruta. After the massacre of her parents, Rayvenna and Drex Tos, young Raxxum had found a Jedi sent by the Republic to rid Corvala of the terrorists. This Jedi was Master Tyler Sparkshaker. He had noticed Raxxum had no family and took her to Coruscant; to become a Jedi. Years in the Jedi Temple During her years of training under Master Tyler Sparkshaker, Raxxum had mastered how to fight with two lightsabers. Being Togruta, she had already a strong sense of the Force. Her Master had made sure that she received extra training in manipulation of the Force, to not waste talent. She had trained for three years under Sparkshaker, until finally, she had passed her trials. Finally, she had become a Knight of the Jedi Order. Beginning of the Clone Wars Rax realised the rumours the scientists had said were true. There was a cloned army waiting for the use of the Republic. Like many Jedi, Knight Tos and Master Sparkshaker were sent to Geonosis. Although they weren't sent to the Arena they were nearby holding the line. That is when it had happend. Tyler had been overrun by droids, and Rax had a lot on her plate as well. That was the end of Sparkshaker. That was the end of her masters life. After her reinforcements had arrived, she walked over to her late master covered in droid shrapnel, picked up his lightsaber. She ignited it, setting a glow of hope in the battlefield. Then . . . they charged the remaining forces. Fall of a Jedi One day, Jedi Knight Tos was encountered by a Sith in the Jedi Temple. At first, Raxxum imagined him being a Jedi with dark robes, until he explained himself to her. The temptation of the dark side had overwhelmed her. That would be her last day as Jedi Knight Raxxum Tos. Training as a Sith While training as a Sith, Raxxum had several masters. The one whom she found knew the most, she stuck with. That Sith Lord was Darth Voidrider. Voidrider was feared throughout the Sith Warriors, but Raxxum didn't and that is why she became her apprentice. Voidrider found that if there was one who did not fear her, that one must learn the ways of the true Sith. Under lightsaber combat training master Grim Doomblade, Raxxum learned how to wield a dual bladed saber as well as two single bladed sabers. Raxxum eventually was considered the leader of the Sith Warriors as she was the top general and had many followers. And as the Sith demand, having power attracts power. Which is exactly what Raxxum did. Later she realized the corruption of The Sith Warriors and joined a revolt against the true leader, Corotone Rouge, with Borvo Scrangebomb. After the revolt; Borvo, Voidrider and Raxxum, the leaders of the revolt, never saw each other again. All Raxxum had left was her training, her blades, and her closest allies. Reverk Gelven and Ace Bladez. Raxxum knew then if you trust the Sith, you will always be betrayed. So she left the Sith and went back to the Republic for another chance. Beginning of a New Mandalorian With nowhere left for Raxxum to turn, she sought out her old friend, Argilan Zey, incharge of Republic Special Forces and the Special Operations Brigade (SOB). Raxxum figures she could regain trust from Zey as a mercenary loyal to the Grand Army, loyal to the Republic. But before she did, she needed a kit good enough to survive the war. She had acquired some customized Verpine shatter guns with her Elite Mando Team, Prudii Verda.]] that she would use as a primary weapon. other weapons in her arsenal included the TC-22 blaster rifle, 84-U, and one lightfoil. After she had acquired her weaponry, she went to Mandalore in search of some armour. Raxxum wanted beskar, the strongest iron in the galaxy. After completing her new Mandalorian armour, she realised she'll need a ship and a team before she could impress Argilan. Rax found a ship that could carry her arsenal and her team, the SunGem. She proclaimed it Naast be Aru'e--''Destroyer of Enemies. Members of ''Prudii Verda--''Shadow Warriors--were the following; Vrox, Jun Hokan and Mirgo Ruus. Other crew members were: Yubookoo, whom which Raxxum saved from Geonosis. Rin Mako, and Drexl Roosh were other members aboard Raxxum's team. Realigning with the Republic After her meeting with the Head of the Special Operations Brigade, Argilan Zey, Raxxum is appointed to the elite squad: UNSCN Fleet. Zey made Raxxum a Vice Admiral of the Republic Intelligence. Rax still uses ''Prudii Verda for recon and other special tasks when needed. Feeling left out, Drexl Roosh left Raxxum and went to Raxus Prime. Now Vice Admiral of the reorganized Republic RESC Navy, ''Raxxum was tasked to train a few clone trooper squads because of her experience as a Mandalorian. Three of her top squads were Vin, Endor, and Yanox squad. Each squad was made up of ten troopers; nine clone troopers and one sergeant. Yanox Squad.png|Vin Squad Vin Squad.png|Yanox Squad Endor Squad.png|Endor Squad New Equipment Now that ''Prudii Verda ''has control over ''Naast be Aru'e, Rax needed a new ship to get around in. While walking around Coruscant, Rax came across an abandoned clean-up truck that was in need of repair. Rax--with always wanting something to do--brought the old truck to a GAR repair shop. After cleaning up the cleaner, adding a hyperdrive, weapons and other things Rax wanted on it--she named the thing Junker. ''Raxxum had also acquired a speeder--a Zephyr-G-- in which she also tricked out. Most of her arsenal, supplies and spare clothes were put away in what used to be ''Junker's trash compartment. On board it, however, Rax kept her speeder and on occasion, Vin squad. Survivors of UNSC Legion After betraying UNSC and once again rejoining, Rax is found to be in the same spot as most of the clones. UNSC has attacked Skull Squadron--an army of 800 men--and is loosing the war bad. Rax was put in charge of safe house number 141--aka SH-141. Rax Marine.png|Rax in her Marine Gear Captain Levet.png|Captain Levet; Rax' Marine Captain. Waking months of 21 BBY Although Raxxum has been through more affiliations than some may count, she is hoping this will be one of her final careers. Life in the Svess Empire Gelvan's newly made Empire has already created a small impact on the lives of many. She--being the Empress--has made alliances with Republic militants and other Republic personel. Svess Empire has made alliances with the Pantoran assembly, and the Republic Special Forces, in hopes to not become a threat to the galaxy. New Heirarchy in the Empire Raxxum, yet again chosing a new path, has gone into exile. Leaving Colonel Ace Bladez in command of the small Empire. Her first goal in her exile was to take command over Racer's squad. After hearing rumours of his exile, Rax had moved quick. Learning that what her plan was was wrong, she goes to Vasco Gomes, leader of the new Special Forces. In this, she has become Director of Intelligence. Due to her ways of espionage and of previous careers in her life. Scientific Era Just so everyone is aware, this isn't a new chapter, it happens thorughout the whole story. Just needed a place to put it. Duing Raxxum's early life as a Jedi, she always had a great interest in science and the use of the Force. While keeping up with ehr studies, she often would check with Republic scientists and learn and what they have learned. Rax had heard rumours of an army being assembled by the use of science, but she hadn't known whether or not this was true. Not until the war had started anyways. Death of Raxxum While flying through Jabiimi space in an Intelligence space-yatch, Raxxum encunters Jabiimi terrorists who attack the ship from behind. Considering the yatch had minimal defense and weapons, chances of survival were slim. Thankfully the Jabiim government also ha a craft within the area. But it was much too late. The terrorists had managed to destroy the yatch before the other vessel could be of any assitance. The fate of Rax is unclear; either she was sucked into space, or she was destroyed in the blast. Category:Female Characters Category:Togrutas Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Member Category:Scientist Category:The Unyielding Category:Leader Category:Senator Category:General Category:Director Category:Imperial Intelligence Category:Repubic Intelligence Category:Republic Marine Havoc Squad Category:Deceased